


4 Times Sam Fell Asleep on Jack and the One Time She Didn't

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls asleep on Jack four times but one time she didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antarctica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during s1e17 episode Solitudes

She only meant to close her eyes for a few moments but she’d been working on repairing the DHD for twelve hours without a break and had been awake for at least thirty. Besides, she needed to keep the Colonel warm so sharing body heat had seemed the most logical solution. She chose to ignore just how perfect it had felt to be snuggled up against him. She woke when she heard him groan.

“Oh god. Captain. As much as I might otherwise think this is nice ...”

“Shhh. Go back to sleep.” She replied groggily. She lowered her head back to his chest.

“Is that what we’re doing?”

“You're exhausted; you passed out. I just thought we had to combine body heat or we wouldn't make it through the night.”

“That’s fine. It’s just very hard to sleep with broken ribs when someone is lying on you.”

“Sorry, sorry.” She carefully shifted so she was lying along his side and her head was resting on his arm rather than his chest. That’s when she noticed something hard poking her.

“Colonel?”

“It’s my sidearm, I swear.”

She giggled, relieved that he could still make jokes. But it merely disguised her worry for his condition, particularly as he let out another groan.

“No giggling,” he ordered with a mock sternness.

She’d get a little sleep and then she’d get the DHD fixed and get him home. Regrets or not, she wasn’t going to let him die.


	2. False History, Real Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during s4e10 episode Beneath the Surface.

Thera met Jonah at their usual secret place. She was drawn to him, _like a moth to a flame_? That was an expression, right? She shook her head to try and clear it. Jonah, sensing her distress, wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She let out a satisfied sigh as she rested her head on his chest. _This felt right_.

They spoke softly for a while, but mostly they were silent. It was as if they didn’t need words. She must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing she knew she felt Jonah kiss the top of her head and call to her softly, “Thera, wake up. We should get back before the shift change or they’ll notice us gone.”

She grumbled and then scooted off his lap. Funny, she hadn’t remembered sitting on his lap. Or dropping off to sleep. At her questioning look he said simply, “You fell asleep and you looked so tired. I didn’t want to wake you.” He smiled sheepishly as he shook the pins and needles from his legs.

“How long?”

“Not long. About an hour. Didn’t want to wake you, but ...” he shrugged. They both knew the consequences of being found outside their designated sleeping areas. Wordlessly, they made their way back to the barracks, but Thera felt like she was missing something.

Later, when their imprinted personalities had failed and they were back to being Jack and Sam, she retained the memories of sleeping on a strong shoulder. And during lonely moments she wondered _what if_.

 


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during S6ep16 episode Metamorphosis.

Nirti’s machine has done something to me. Something cellular. I don’t know what exactly her genetic manipulation device has done, but I don’t think I’m going to make it out of this alive. Jack is worried and I want to reassure him that I’m fine, but I can’t. I know how this ended for Alebran.

I’m hit by an immense wave of pain and I try to hide it, but unsurprisingly Jack notices. He orders me to get some rest. Teal’c nods in sympathy and turns away to give me some privacy. I lay my head on Jack’s shoulder. He stiffens briefly in surprise, then relaxes his shoulder. I can feel the worry radiating off him and sense his uncertainty. If we were alone and not locked in one of Nirti’s cells perhaps he’d wrap a comforting arm around my shoulders and hold me like I wish. But Nirti chose me to get at Jack and he won’t give her the satisfaction.

Still as I drop off to perhaps my last sleep, I can’t help but wonder about what ifs and leaving things locked in that damned room.

 

 


	4. Battered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during S7ep16 episode Death Knell

_Tired. So tired_.

Jack and Teal’c arrived just in time. I didn’t have any fight left in me. I know Jack would be pissed at that, but I’d given it my all and the Super Soldier just kept coming. I Iacked the energy to say anything when Jack took cover beside me. Thank god we’ve been teammates for so long that words were unnecessary. Normally, seeing one of my modified weapons work would have given me a rush, but I’m tapped out. _Nothing left._

When Jack asks if I want to get up, I’m too exhausted to be embarrassed. I tell him I just need to rest a while. He sits down next to me and pulls me into a comforting embrace. I tell myself that this just a teammate thing but even with this battered body, my heart betrays me and beats more rapidly. Like it always does when we snatch these moments. I know I should pull away and let him help me back to the gate as _I’m with Pete now_ , but I’m too tired to care and if I’m honest with myself, too comfortable. For a private man, Jack can be quite tactile and as rare as these moments have been, they’re ones I’ve always cherished. I feel myself drifting off to sleep with my head resting on his shoulder.

 

 


	5. The One Time She Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the s10ep6 episode 200.

General Jack O’Neill looked around the camp site. Almost everyone had returned to Earth and the cleanup of Mitchell’s “two hundredth trip through the gate” party was just about done. He looked over to where the three two-man tents had been erected and shook his head. Apparently Mitchell wanted to camp out under the stars with the entire 'band', just this once. What that meant for Jack was a night sleeping on the hard ground and listening to Daniel snore.

He felt Carter join him on the log he was perched on. She silently refilled his coffee mug and then set the pot back on it’s warmer. Jack pretended to watch the fire, but took a moment to surreptitiously study her. She had looked a bit tired when he first arrived, but the party seemed to have lifted her spirits. It had certainly lifted his own. He’d been away for too long and missed his friends. Especially Carter. He thought she might have missed him too, judging by how closely she’d stuck to him all night. He could have sworn she glared at a few of the local women. Anyone else he might have suspected of jealousy, but not Carter. Not with regards to him, anyway. She was probably just looking out for the old man that hadn’t been offworld in many months. He sighed.

“What?”

He looked up and blinked at the way she was looking at him. He shook his head to clear it. He really must be getting old to think he saw her looking at him with desire. _Nonsense_. She was still waiting for an answer so he deflected, “I was just wondering why Reynolds chose this planet rather than one that was uninhabited.”

She snorted. “I’m sure Colonel Reynolds wasn’t at all swayed by the overly friendly natives or their,” she hesitated for emphasis, “outfits.”

Jack chuckled. Al Reynolds had recently gone through a rough divorce and probably had been thinking with another part of his anatomy. Just then, one of the local women, whom Daniel had introduced as Coral, smiled at him and started over. He jumped when Carter wrapped her arm around his rather possessively. _Did she just snarl?_ Coral frowned and headed over to where Mitchell and Teal’c were bagging up the last of the trash. He looked down to see Sam glaring at her retreat. “Carter?”

She shook head and released his arm. Before he could question her further, Vala called out from across the way. “Samantha, you are needed over here a moment.” With an apologetic shrug she headed off to join her teammates.

Jack rose and dumped the rest of his coffee into the fire. SG-1 seemed deep in conversation and he didn’t want to be the fifth wheel. Well, sixth if he counted Vala. _Might as well turn in._  He ducked into the tent where he’d stowed his gear. He removed his boots and pants and after a short debate with himself, removed his t-shirt as well. P3X-314’s climate was not unlike Maui’s, warm and slightly humid, and it since it was only Daniel he’d be sharing the tent with he felt comfortable sleeping in just his boxers. He turned just as the tent flap opened, and scrambled to grab his shirt. “Ah, Carter. Sorry. I uh, thought this was where Daniel stowed his gear earlier. I uh …” He stopped his rambling when she quietly zipped the tent flap closed and approached him.

“Shhh, Jack. It’s okay. I asked Daniel to switch. He’s sharing with Vala.”

“Oh. I - _What_?”

She giggled at his dumbfounded look and pried his t-shirt out of his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then repeated, “I asked Daniel to switch because I’ve been wanting to do this all night.” Then she kissed him. Not a chaste kiss between friends, but one of a potential lover.

When they finally came up for air, he pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye, “How much have you had to drink?”

She snorted. “Jack, I am completely sober unless you can get drunk on diet soda. I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time. And you’re not my CO anymore, well not directly anyway.” She looked down, suddenly unsure, “Don’t you want this?”

Feeling like the world’s biggest heel for causing her to doubt just how much he wanted her, he responded by pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

Sam could hardly think. On some level, she remembered kissing Jack when they were Thera and Jonah, so she knew he was a fantastic kisser. But this was an all out assault on her senses. His lips and tongue and hands were everywhere, finding and exploiting all of her sensitive spots. He surprised her when he bypassed her breasts and slid his hand down the front of her pants, caressing and teasing her until she gasped out his name in ecstasy. He held her firmly and brought her over the edge again and again until her legs turned to rubber and she pleaded for a break. He gently laid her down on his sleeping bag and when she’d recovered he made gentle love to her while whispering in her ear. Afterwards, when he went to roll off of her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him trapping him to her. “Stay,” she commanded.

“Sam, I’m too heavy.”

“You’re not. I like it. And you’re mine.” She stroked her fingers through the short silver hairs on the back of his head until he fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal 5 things challenge. Also fulfills the cuddling prompt for hc_bingo.
> 
> Dialog from Chapter 1 excerpted from the S1e17 episode Solitudes.


End file.
